


Weakness

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Dracula (TV 1968)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fainting seems to be becoming a habit for Doctor Seward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/126675652921/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/works): _#38 “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” - Dr Seward/Mina_

"Please accept my deepest apologies." Doctor Seward looked up at the calm, self- possessed figure bending over him. "I assure you, I cannot think what came over me."

"No doubt you have been over- exerting yourself," Mina suggested, passing a damp towel over his brow. "Professor Van Helsing demands too much of you."

"I know. But how can I rest when we are all at risk from the Count?"

"Do not worry," Mina reassured him, privately thankful that his starched collar concealed the marks her fangs had left on his neck. "I am sure that matter will soon be resolved."


End file.
